


Everybody Wants Lachlan

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, the pack - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: It's the first time Lachlan comes to London to meet Vikk after months of online games and skypes. Vikk is excited to see him and wants to spend time only with Lachlan.The problem is that so do everybody else.Everybody wants Lachlan but who does he want?





	

_"'cause I know there is strength_  
in the differences between us  
and I know there is comfort  
where we overlap" __  
-Ani Difranco

 

 

‘So, who is it that’s coming today anyway?’ Simon asks while making himself a sandwich in the kitchen.

‘I told you it’s my friend Lachlan. He’s coming over from Australia for a couple of days.’ I reply calmly even though I told all the guys that before.

‘Is it the one you play blocks with all the time?’

‘Yes and it’s called Minecraft.’ I shake my head but I know it’s just Simon annoying me on purpose.

‘Whatever Vikk. We haven’t seen him before have we ‘cos I don’t remember?’

‘No, I’ve met him a couple of months ago through some other people I play Minecraft with.’ I explain while pouring myself a drink, so I can take it to my room and record a video for tomorrow.

‘Do you even know what he looks like then?’ I know Simon has just woken up but seriously, he is not thinking clearly, I swear.

‘Of course, I do. I skyped him many times and he has a YouTube channel too.’ I explain like I would do to a child but Simon just laughs.

‘I’m just asking. You don’t have to get angry like he’s your boyfriend or something.’ Simon says putting his hands up in defence.

‘Who is whose boyfriend?’ JJ comes in casually into the kitchen wearing a t-shirt and boxers but no pants.

‘For fuck’s sake.’ I swear because now JJ won’t let it go if he finds out what Simon has said. ‘Nobody here has any boyfriends or girlfriends, for that matter. I’m going upstairs to record.’

I grab my drink and head up the stairs to see if Lachlan has texted me yet. I wander when his plane will land. As I walk up the stairs I hear Simon telling JJ that my boyfriend is coming today and I roll my eyes at how silly they are.

‘Shut up Simon!’ I shout before I close the door to my room.

I record some random games for tomorrow and for the day after while I’m at it as Lachlan still hasn’t landed. I feel a little bit nervous as I never hanged out with the blonde in person and he has never been to London as well. I have to take him sight-seeing, so he has the opportunity to actually get to know a different country instead of just sitting at the house with us.

An hour later I hear an incoming text and Lachlan says he’s at the airport and asking if I’ll pick him up or if he should get a taxi. I text back that I’ll get him myself in about 40 minutes.

I grab my jacket, put on shoes and head downstairs. JJ is still there but now there is Josh with him as well.

‘I’m leaving guys.’ I say but I know they don’t care that much really. But this time JJ is right there by my side.

‘Are you going to pick up your boyfriend, Vikk?’ JJ asks winking at me. Josh is laughing when he hears. I knew JJ won’t let it go.

‘No, I’m going to pick up my friend and please act normal when he gets here. It’s his first time in England and he’s going to be tired from a 23-hour flight.’ I say hoping they will start to act more serious.

‘I’m normal you know that Vikk, right?’ Josh asks.

Before I can answer Josh, JJ interrupts. ’23-hour flight? Where the fuck does he live?’

I actually want to face palm but I take a deep breath instead. ‘I told you yesterday that he’s coming all the way from Australia. I swear you have the memory capacity of a goldfish.’

‘Yo, Australian accents are hot.’

I just put my jacket on and head for the door, leaving JJ in the hallway because I just have no words. Josh is laughing loudly in the kitchen saying something about JJ actually being closeted gay but I walk out. There is no chance they’ll act normal when I walk through the door with Lachlan later. Luckily, knowing the blonde, he’ll just probably laugh and not take them seriously. Especially, when I told him a little about the other Sidemen already.

About 40 minutes later, I’m searching for Lachlan in the sea of people and being quite short is not helping at all. I text him to meet me at a more specific point by the car park and five minutes later he’s walking towards me. He’s taller than I imagined. He said that he is during Skype but it is still a surprise. The next thing that strikes me is that he is actually here and it feels weird but a good weird like something you wait for forever and can’t believe it’s really happening.

‘Hi Vikk!’ he says and hugs me tight.

‘Welcome to the UK, Lachlan!’ I laugh in his arms.

We pull back and start talking about literally everything on the way to my car. It’s so good that he’s finally here. Only now I truly realise how much I wanted to see him in real life.

When we’re driving to the house I take a route that goes through the centre of London so that I can show him some sights already because I don’t know if we will get a chance to do that later as we agreed the main priority is to finally record some videos together.

Lachlan is almost glued to the passenger window and from the side I can see him smiling and his eyes shining.

‘What’s that?’ he points at random buildings as we go every now and then.

‘That’s the Olympic Stadium. The 2012 summer Olympics were held in London if you remember.’ I explain this time as we drive through Stratford. He listens intently when I speak.

‘I like when you explain interesting things to me. You know so much.’ Lachlan says. I look at him and try not to blush at that.

‘I know because I live here, Lachlan.’ I say, focusing on the road again.

‘London is nice. I like it.’ Lachlan states when we are nearing the house. ‘I wish we could go to see these things up close.’

I laugh at his childish enthusiasm. ‘Maybe we will one day but not now. I’m sure you are really tired.’ He looks at me and nods before turning back to look out the window again.

I only now notice how blue his eyes are. Skype and videos have never shown the true colour properly.

***

When we enter the house two hours later, it is quiet. I switch on the light in the hallway even though it’s not that dark. Lachlan puts his suitcase down and looks around.

‘Nice house, bro.’

‘Thanks but it’s not just mine as you know.’ I say while taking my jacket off. Lachlan doesn’t even have a jacket though I told him to bring one as it’s winter in UK right now. He’s probably forgotten as it’s summer in Australia and I would not be surprised if he packed only yesterday.

‘No it’s not just his. It’s also mine.’ Simon’s voice comes from the kitchen before he even appears.

I watch as Lachlan takes a step forward but before he can make it all the way to the kitchen, Simon walks out to meet him first.

‘Hi, I’m Si-’ the English boy starts then suddenly stops. He looks at Lachlan surprised for a moment and then smiles lightly like he does when he’s shy.

‘Si?’ Lachlan asks and extends his hand to shake it with Simon.

‘Simon but Si is good too. Up to you. Call me whatever you want.’ He’s blabbering and I don’t know what’s going on with him. He’s acting strange.

They shake hands and Simon is still smiling at Lachlan, not letting his gaze drop.

‘Are the others here?’ I ask and Simon says that everyone is in their rooms. He enters the kitchen and sits down drinking a tea that’s in front of him.

‘Come on Lachlan, I’ll show you your room.’ I say still confused about what just happened with Simon even though Lachlan doesn’t seem to notice anything.

The blonde takes his suitcase and follows me up the stairs. On the way there we pass by Josh’s room and at the same time he opens the door, walking out.

‘Josh, this is Lachlan.’ I introduce them. They shake hands.

‘Hi, how are you?’ Josh asks and Lachlan replies that he’s fine if a little tired.

Josh nods. ‘That’s a long flight from Australia.’

‘Yeah it is.’ Lachlan replies smiling.

‘Maybe when you’re rested we get something to eat and we get to know each other better.’ Josh says as he leans on the door frame, putting his hand in his jean pocket.

What is actually going on? I know Josh well enough to know this is how he talks to girls he likes. Why is he talking to Lachlan like that? The blonde smiles a bit, looking away. It’s clear he doesn’t know what to say to that.

‘Umm… sure. Yeah.’ He finally replies.

‘Maybe you can teach me how to play Minecraft. I always wanted to learn.’ Josh suggests.

‘Since when Josh? I never heard you say that.’ I say, narrowing my eyes at him. If he wanted to learn Minecraft he could ask me.

‘Always. I find it really… entertaining.’ He replies, his eyes locked on the Australian. It unnerves me because I have no idea why he would say that. This is just so unlike Josh. Am I being pranked or something? ‘And I could teach you how to play Fifa.’

‘Yeah, that may be fun but I literally never played that game in my life.’ Lachlan replies trying to be polite.

‘I’ll show you. I’m older and experienced at it, you will be fine.’ Josh says in a lower voice.

I am raging inside because whether intentional or not this sounded like such a typical daddy comment and Lachlan is blushing but still laughing at it.

‘Okay but right now I will show you your room.’ I tell Lachlan to follow me because this is going too far. I’m definitely being pranked. This isn’t for real.

***

Later on when Lachlan showered and unpacked we’re in my room recording the first video together before we go to sleep for the night. It’s so fun to record with him in person and he’s so funny just like he always is. When we are finished we go downstairs to eat something but pizza and drinks are already there displayed on the table and Josh, Simon and JJ are there too putting plates and cutlery down.

‘What’s all that guys?’ I ask.

‘We thought you guys will be hungry.’ Simon says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

‘Oh, that’s awesome.’ Lachlan says putting his arm casually around my shoulders, genuinely happy at the concept of pizza.

‘Oh, it is hot.’ JJ says suddenly and everyone turns to look at him. He’s looking at Lachlan like the blonde is the pizza to him.

‘What are you on about JJ?’ I ask, shaking my head at his randomness.

‘The accent.’ He clarifies. Then he walks up to Lachlan. ‘Hi, I’m JJ by the way. I’m sure Vikk has told you a lot about me.’

‘Yeah, that you are a fucking creep.’ Simon says and everyone laughs. ‘Don’t take him seriously Lachlan.’

‘Come, sit here and let’s eat.’ Josh gestures to the sit next to him. Lachlan hesitantly takes the seat and I know it’s because of the earlier encounter. I make sure to sit next to the Australian so that he feels less awkward.

The dinner goes by well enough until I notice JJ stare at Lachlan’s hands. I know he has a thing for hands because he always says weird things about mine while I play the piano and he always stares at Simon’s hands too, saying that his fingers are so long and mesmerising.

I don’t think much of this because that’s just JJ and his weirdness but I notice Lachlan’s hands and arms are really amazing. His fingers are long, pale and he has freckles on his forearms. Why am I thinking about that? I should just shut my mind and eat my fucking pizza.

After dinner, Lachlan insists he will help with the washing up but Simon volunteers to do it and says Lachlan should dry them. I was actually planning to just let him go to sleep so that we can record some more and just hang out tomorrow but now he’s by the sink with Simon. Simon who never washes his own dishes, never mind anyone else’s. Has something really happened to everyone?

So, I just sit there pretending to play on my phone but I’m actually watching them two. Simon who is laughing like a teenage girl at something that Lachlan said is clearly taking his time with every plate. This is so annoying that I just want to leave but I’m staying because every now and then Lachlan turns around to look and smile at me or ask my opinion about something they’re talking about. I smile back and answer his questions while I watch him dry plates carefully.

I have this fleeting thought that he looks really good in that black t-shirt he’s wearing but I reason it’s because it’s almost 1 o’clock in the night and I need sleep.

***

When I wake up at 12 am it feels like everything that happened yesterday was just a dream. It takes me a moment to remember it all and accept that it is the reality. I walk downstairs to make myself some breakfast. I’m surprised to see Lachlan already there, thankfully alone, making himself a drink. He’s wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts.

‘Hi, you already up?’ I ask, trying not to yawn. He turns around and smiles. His hair is messy and it looks adorable.

‘Hiya. Yeah, I couldn’t sleep properly. Probably because of the jet lag.’ He explains. ‘Want some tea?’

‘I don’t drink tea but thanks for asking.’ I say and get myself a bowl for some cereal.

‘What?’ Lachlan is looking at me with wide eyes. ‘But you’re English.’ I burst out laughing.

‘It’s just a stereotype, Lachlan.’ I say, running my hand through my hair. He pretends to be really sad and pouts.

I hear the front door open and I hear Harry’s voice from the hallway.

‘Why are you here so early?’ I ask him when he enters with shopping bags in one hand.

He looks up at me. ‘Hello to you too Vikk.’ I roll my eyes. ‘We’re recording football videos today, you forgot?’ To be honest I did forget but I don’t tell him that.

He notices Lachlan in the other corner of the kitchen and smiles really bright, almost sprinting in his direction.

‘Are you Lachlan? The guys told me you came over from Australia.’ Harry asks and Lachlan nods and says that he is indeed. Before he can say anything else Harry is giving him a huge hug which takes the other blonde by surprise but he hugs back with a smile.

‘It’s nice to meet you. I’m Harry.’ He introduces himself properly when they part away.

‘It’s a pleasure.’ Lachlan says back, blushing a bit at how friendly and open Harry is being towards him. I watch at how similar they are; both blonde, tall, well-built and blue-eyed. It makes me realise how different Lachlan and I are in comparison.

‘You’re even cuter than the guys said you were.’ I almost choke on my drink. Although it’s something that Harry would say as he says stuff before he thinks sometimes but can everyone just control themselves. I think for a minute if the comments from everyone really sound so flirty or if it’s just all in my head.

‘T-thanks.’ Lachlan stutters, looking down for a second. It angers me somehow and I take another sip of my drink to calm myself.

‘I was here at 11 am already but you guys don’t even have any milk so I went shopping.’ Harry pulls out the milk bottle from the plastic bag. ‘Now I can have my tea at least.’

‘Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about.’ Lachlan pours the hot water from the kettle into the cup and Harry gets another one from the cupboard for himself. They talk about how much they both enjoy a good cup of tea. I never before thought I would hate myself for not liking tea so much in my life as I do right now.

Lachlan looks at me over his shoulder as Harry pours some milk into his drink. I must be wearing a really irritated expression on my face as he mouths “Are you okay?” to me with a worried expression. I smile a bit and give him a thumbs up. He nods.

‘I’ll get the setup ready for our video.’ I say to Lachlan and he answers with an “Okay”. I walk up the stairs and remember that I didn’t even eat the breakfast I came down for. Somehow, I’m not so hungry anymore but I’m excited to record with Lachlan soon again.

Before I close the door to my room I hear Harry explaining to Lachlan the football challenge video he’ll be recording later on with the others. I just hope he won’t force the Australian into doing it as I know he doesn’t play football. But then neither do I.

When half an hour later I finally stop hearing laughs and voices from the kitchen where JJ and Simon have also joined Lachlan and Harry for a late breakfast, there is a knock at my door.

‘Come in.’ I say and Lachlan enters with an individual cartoon of Ribena in his hand. He sits by me.

‘Where did you get a Ribena from?’ I ask eyeing the cartoon with the straw sticking out at the top.

‘Harry gave it to me. It’s so nice, we don’t have that in Australia.’ “Of course he did” I say in my mind.

‘By the way, I’m sorry for the way they act. I’m 99% sure they are either trying to annoy me or pranking me.’ I say because it really did seem weird yesterday.

‘No, it’s cool. I think they just like me which is awesome because they’re your friends so I want them to like me too. The more I hang out with them the nicer they seem.’

I process his words that make a lot of sense but at the same time it makes me feel uneasy. I have this sudden thought that what if he ends up liking someone else more than me while he’s here but I dismiss that thought immediately knowing that this is so selfish.

‘Okay.’ It comes out really weak. ‘Are you ready to record?’ I ask in a stronger voice.

‘Yeah, let’s do it.’ He replies enthusiastically and smiles at me. For a second I think that he smiles differently, warmer for me than for anyone else but it’s dangerous to think that. Very dangerous.

***

Just as I feared, in the afternoon we are all standing in the garden in front of Harry’s camera. There is a goal behind us and several multi-coloured football balls on the grass around us.

We are all wearing football jerseys on top of long sleeved tops to keep us warm except Harry with his iconic blue jumper and Lachlan who is just wearing his white t-shirt and black joggers. I told him to wear something warmer underneath but he just said he’ll be fine because he has hot blood. And while that is technically and biologically true I didn’t want him to catch a cold but he is very stubborn.

Harry is introducing the video and we make weird faces in the background.

‘And we also have a special guest, first time doing a football challenge of this kind, all the way from Australia – Lachlan Power!’ Harry shouts and emphasises with his arms pointing towards the blonde who waves to the camera.

‘Power? That’s actually a sick name.’ JJ comments seriously. Everyone agrees. I look at Lachlan but he is just nodding and saying something along the lines of great people having adequate names but I can barely hear him over everyone shouting at one another.

Soon though we are facing the goal and everyone is waiting for their turn. We are doing a simple penalty shootout to start, with Harry in goal, then a crossbar challenge.

‘I don’t think this is right.’ Josh says pointing at Lachlan’s top. ‘We’re all wearing football jerseys so you have to wear one too.’

‘Josh you know perfectly well that he doesn’t have one.’ I say.

‘One second.’ Josh says before running into the house while we’re all watching after him. A minute later he comes back with his Mill Wall top similar to the one he’s wearing himself.

‘We can be Mill Wall buddies.’ Josh says and everyone grunts disapprovingly saying that he should be wearing different one but Lachlan just laughs and thanks Josh for the piece of clothing.

He turns to me and hands me the jersey. ‘Can you hold this for a second?’ I take it from him confused for a moment before I realise what he is about to do.

Lachlan grabs the hem of his white t-shirt and pulls it over his head. He does it quite quickly but in my eyes it’s like it’s happening in slow motion. Somewhere as if coming from far away I hear cheers and whistles from the guys but all I see is smooth, pale golden skin and toned chest. It really shouldn’t have any effect on me having seen all the other guys even more exposed than this but it feels like there are actual moths flying in my stomach.

I don’t want to seem like I’m staring, so I tear my gaze away from him and look at the group standing there and still whistling. I see JJ practically licking his lips and Harry looking with wide eyes. Before I can even process anything Lachlan takes the jersey from my hands and puts it on.

‘Okay, the show is over boys.’ the blonde walks back towards the goal. The cheers quiet down. ‘Let’s play some football. C’mon Vikk!’ He turns around and beckons me to join them. I only move after a few seconds when the weird warmth stops spreading through my chest.

‘What just happened?’ I mumble to myself while I’m walking the short distance but JJ is right next to me and overhears it.

‘Well, I’m just sad it didn’t last a little longer.’ He’s wearing a disappointed expression. I decide to just get this video over and done with.

Everyone attempts a penalty and only Simon scores but when it’s my turn I hear the cheers behind my back, motivating me. I try but miss the goal by an inch. When I return, Lachlan pats my back and tells me that it was a nice try.

When it’s Lachlan’s turn, Simon is giving him some advice about how to shoot and aim to score. He takes the shot but it is so strong it goes well above the goal at a great speed.

‘A bit less Power next time and you’re scoring mate.’ Simon consoles and everyone laughs at the terrible pun. Lachlan covers his face with his hands and apologizes for the bad attempt.

Nobody hits the cross bar for a long time until Josh finally does it and everyone runs up to hug him. Lachlan walks up to him when everyone is already walking away and hugs him tight for longer than necessary in my opinion.

‘I want to hit it so badly now for this hug.’ Harry says running to get himself a ball and Simon agrees enthusiastically.

When the boys separate from the hug, Josh looks at me with such a satisfied expression that I don’t even feel like hiding the anger in my eyes. I don’t know what is going on with them all and why it unnerves me so much but Lachlan is my friend and I want to hang out only with him. Is it wrong that I don’t want anybody to hug him like that?

Maybe it’s the anger or something else but I manage to hit the cross bar and I’m not even celebrating right away.  When I turn around I’m just wearing a smug look like that was so easy. Everyone is shouting “wows and owws” while hugging me all at once. I hear something about the power of motivation coming from Simon but I don’t hear him properly. When they are all walking away, I see Lachlan coming towards me like he did to Josh and hugs me tight. I hug him back hard because fuck, I hit the cross bar and I deserve his hug too. It feels amazing as he’s taller than me and he envelops me with his long arms. He is warm and with the freezing cold outside it feels so comfortable and cosy.

‘That was incredible.’ I hear him whisper in my ear. “You are incredible” I almost whisper back but thankfully I bite my tongue. I don’t think it’s just the guys – something’s happening to me too.

I smile for the rest of the recording forgetting the camera is even there.

***

My good mood is gone as soon as we finish recording the football video. Lachlan, Harry and I are still in the garden, picking up the balls and fetching the cameras placed to record from three different angles.

‘Lachlan, are you sure you’re not cold mate?’ Harry asks and I turn to see the Australian rubbing his hands together to warm them.

‘Actually, a little.’ He admits and before I can even interrupt to say that in a minute we’ll be going back into the house, Harry is already pulling his blue jumper over his head to give it to Lachlan.

First of all, can everyone stop taking their clothes off? It’s very distracting.

‘Thanks, Harry. You’re the best.’ Lachlan says putting the jumper on. Wow, Harry is the best now when I said five times before that he should wear something warmer.

‘It looks nice on you; it matches your eyes.’ This is literally the first time I ever seen Harry notice anything like that about anyone but Lachlan just grins even more.

I take a long look but I can’t argue this time. It looks really good on him and his eyes seem even brighter blue. Lachlan catches me looking at him and those eyes are piercing my soul and keeping me rooted to the ground. Something about that strong but still warm look makes me weak and I let go of the two balls I’m holding in my hands.

‘Let me help you.’ Lachlan comes up to pick up the balls and it feels too much all of a sudden. He’s too close and too far at the same time.

All these things that happened recently come into my mind. How weird the guys have been acting around him, how friendly Lachlan has been acting towards them and how much fun they seem to be having without me. I can’t take it.

‘Can you guys finish without me? I’m freezing, I’ll go inside.’ I mumble and walk towards the house feeling two pairs of eyes burning holes in my back.

I still hear a weak “Sure” behind me but I close my eyes for a moment and decide not to turn around. Once I’m inside, I ignore Josh and Simon who are there and just make myself a drink and take deep breaths.

Soon though, the guys come back inside from the garden and I pretend to be busy on my phone while they chat.

‘So, I was thinking we should do a Minecraft video on my channel and Fifa on yours, Lachlan.’ Josh is saying, while peeling an orange in the kitchen.

I half expect him to try to make some excuse about why he can’t do it because we were meant to record together but then I hear his voice, as sweet as honey like it always is. ‘Yeah, that’s going to be awesome, Josh.’

It proves too much for me and I run up the stairs to my room, my hands balled up into fists. I slam the door closed behind me and lay in my bed. I don’t even know where these emotions are coming from. I rarely get jealous and I’m usually really calm but I guess it was just important for me to spent time with Lachlan for the first time in person after months of skypes and online gameplay.

I wanted to make use of the time we have to the fullest and the next time Lachlan comes we could hang out more with my friends but it seems like he prefers them over me now. I shouldn’t be surprised to be honest, they are much more funny and interesting than me.  

I bring my knees up to my chest and breathe deeply, feeling myself drift off to sleep more and more with every second. I think I can hear a knock at the door but I’m not sure if it’s a dream or reality. A second later I don’t hear of feel anything anymore.

***

When I wake up, it’s a late evening. I feel really cosy and warm, probably because there is a blanket on me now that wasn’t there before. I pull it closer to my face and close my eyes again, refusing to get up just yet.

When I finally do though, I rub my eyes and walk up to my computer. I decide to record some videos by myself but before I even sit down I notice a piece of paper and a plateful of terribly cut up fruit on my desk.

“I thought you might be hungry when you wake up, so I made you a fruit salad.”

I don’t recognise the hand-writing as any of the Sidemen. It’s neat but not neat enough to be Josh’s. The letters lean to the right side slightly but not nearly enough to be characteristic of Simon’s writing. The m’s are soft and round unlike Harry’s sharp edged ones and the words themselves are way bigger than JJ’s tiny and barely spaced words.

I sit by the desk and eye the salad. It’s quite adorable that Lachlan made it for me. I feel my belly rumbling so I pick up the fork to eat a piece of apple. Even though I’m still angry at everything right now, I decide an innocent fruit salad doesn’t have anything to do with it.

I’ve eaten half of the plate and set up to record some flash game I found online the other day when there is a knock at the door. I don’t feel like talking to anybody so I don’t answer at first but the knocking continues.

‘I know you’re not sleeping anymore, Vikk.’ His voice is calm and soft.

‘I’m busy Lachlan.’ I say through gritted teeth.

‘I know you’re not. Can I come in, please?’

I ignore him but after a moment I hear the door being pushed open slowly. They’re only slightly ajar and I can’t even see him standing behind them. I sigh when he continues opening the door an inch at the time as if scared to do it all at once.

‘Just come in then, I’m not gonna bite you.’ I say annoyed but I make the mistake of looking at him when he finally enters the room. He’s back to wearing his white t-shirt. He’s biting his lip a bit and has an expression of a sad puppy. I feel a little bad even though he’s the one that should be feeling like that.

‘What you up to?’ he asks standing awkwardly by my desk and watching me adjust my microphone.

‘I’m going to record.’ I say in a flat voice.

‘Do you want to record together?’ Lachlan asks with a bit more confidence in his voice.

I shake my head at that. ‘Are you sure you would not rather record Fifa with Josh?’ I ask with as much sarcasm in my voice as I can.

Lachlan comes closer. He’s almost leaning on my desk while I’m sat in my chair ignoring him. In my peripheral vision I notice how the only light in the room coming from the monitor makes his eyes shine. ‘No, I’m not interested in doing that.’ He says in strong voice, which takes me by surprise for a second.

I take my headphones off and stand up to face him. ‘Really? So, maybe you prefer to play some more football with Harry and Simon?’ I raise my voice. If he thinks I’ll let it go so easily he’s wrong. ‘I thought you came to visit me but you seem to be having so much fun with everyone else. Go and record with JJ or someone.’

‘No.’

‘Then go and play Minecraft with Josh. You were so keen before.’

‘I don’t want to do that either.’ Lachlan just repeats calmly and confidently. He’s looking straight into my eyes when he speaks and it angers me but all I can do is just look back.

He sits on the edge of my desk and smiles lightly at me. ‘I want to hang out with someone else.’ I’m about to ask what he’s on about because I’m just confused right now but he interrupts me holding up his index finger. ‘You can guess who it is. I’ll give you three clues, okay?’

I just nod watching him in the dim light, not sure what to expect. Is this a game of some sort?

‘Okay, clue one.’ Lachlan says, excited. ‘The person I want to hang out with has pretty brown eyes and black hair.’

So, JJ or Josh. I try not to look too sad about that realisation.

‘Clue two. They scored an amazing cross bar today and they like Minecraft.’

So, it’s Josh. I look down, giving up at concealing how I feel altogether. There is a strange pain my chest and it feels like my throat is closing up.

‘Clue three. This person always calms me down when I panic during Minecraft battles.’ I realise that can’t be Josh anymore. I look up to see the sincerest smile on the blonde’s face. The weird warmth is spreading through my body again. Is he talking about me? ‘And despite being English, they don’t like tea, which is strangely adorable.’

I take a deep breath and grin. ‘For fuck’s sake, Lachlan.’

He laughs still sitting on my desk casually. ‘Did you figure out who it is?’

I take a step closer to him and I don’t even notice that I’m basically standing in between his knees. ‘Until clue three, I seriously thought you were talking about Josh and I was so heartbroken.’ I whisper looking down at the floor.

‘What? You really… What?’ Lachlan stutters disbelievingly, looking at me with wide eyes. ‘Of course you wouldn’t think it was you straight away.’ He rolls his eyes.

‘It’s you, Vikk. It’s always been you.’ Lachlan whispers after a moment and I’m not dropping my gaze. Not when he’s looking at me so intensely and my heart beats so fast.

The thing is I could be easily lying to myself right now. I could say that it’s too dark in the room and I can’t see him staring right into my eyes or pretend that what he just said didn’t sound like it did. I could. I could deal with the situation in so many different ways. In fact, many times during games or skype calls when something so risky, so dangerous was being said we would just try to play it off like it was a joke.

Many times I was so close to just keeping my mouth shut and waiting for him to say something more, tell me something deep down I really wanted to hear but I was too scared. He always had that look in his eyes that I could never describe and even now when he’s inches away from me, I still can’t. I still don’t know if there is even a word for that but all I know is that I enjoy him looking at me like that. It’s a mixture of admiration and confidence.

I still could break the tension, I could move away but Lachlan reaches towards me and plays with the hem of my t-shirt not breaking the eye contact. For a moment I think he’s going to physically pull me towards him and I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I realise he’s not doing that but if there was a doubt in my head about his feelings about me before they’re gone now. He too wants to see if I feel the same about him or if I’ll run away.

_It’s like standing on the edge and not knowing what’s below. I’m terrified of falling but at the same time I want to take the risk and find out what’s down there. I take the last step towards the edge._

I now can’t physically move any closer to him. My hip is pressing into Lachlan’s inner thigh and I feel him pulling at my t-shirt.

_I decide to make the jump._

I lean forward and before I close my eyes I can see Lachlan leaning in too. Everything happens so fast. His hands are on my hips and mine almost automatically lock onto his fore arms. His lips are soft and he smells like fresh air and fabric conditioner. I relax in his arms and it feels like it always does with Lachlan – easy. Except this time, it’s even better.

We laugh when we break away from each other. ‘I never expected this day to finish this way after everything that happened before but I’m glad it did.’ I talk in a low voice and Lachlan chuckles at my little speech.

‘You talk too much. Did I ever tell you that?’ Lachlan teases me.

‘You did. Many times.’ I nod.

‘From now on I’m not gonna say it anymore, I’m gonna take action instead.’ Lachlan says and before I can reply, he’s kissing me again.

I decide I like that idea. I like it a lot.

***

It’s very late when we stumble down the stairs to the kitchen to make ourselves something to eat. It’s dark and we almost fall down the stairs on the way.

‘Oi, we should have switched on the light in the hallway.’ I’m holding Lachlan by his hand and dragging him down the stairs behind me.

‘I didn’t think it would be this dark in the house.’

‘Well, it is almost 2 am.’ I laugh in the darkness, trying to work out how many more steps could there be.

‘It’s never this dark at 2 am in Australia.’ Lachlan states.

‘We’re not in Australia though are we.’ I retort rolling my eyes, forgetting he can’t see it anyway.

‘No, we’re in Vikkland.’ Lachlan laughs and squeezes my hand.

‘I don’t own the country, Lachlan.’ I say and start laughing again. ‘Vikkland.’ I repeat under my breath.

‘I think you should though. You would be a great ruler.’ I pull Lachlan down what I think is the last step. ‘Queen Vikktoria. With the double ‘k’.’ He adds enthusiastically. I don’t even have to look at his face to know he’s happy with that pun. 

Lachlan stumbles at the last step down and I catch him before he falls. ‘That’s a good one. I might even ignore the fact you said queen not king.’ I chuckle and turn to face him at the edge of the staircase.

The light from the window is not very bright but I can just about make out his face. He grabs my other hand so now he’s holding both and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. I’m about to go for another kiss when the light in the kitchen next to us is being suddenly switched on. We both look towards the doorway terrified, to see Simon walk out with a blanket in one hand and a camera in the other.

I’m frozen on the spot that I don’t even move.

‘What are you doing, Simon?’ I ask when I get my voice back.

‘I was recording something for my next video.’ Simon holds up his black camera and looks towards our intertwined hands. ‘What are you guys doing?’

I let go of Lachlan’s hands and step away, although I know it’s too late. ‘We came down to eat. Didn’t we Lachlan?’ My voice is weak.

‘We did.’ Lachlan seems less nervous than I am. He leans against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

Simon just smiles at us. ‘So, it worked I’m guessing?’ Simon asks Lachlan and I narrow my eyes at him. What is he talking about?

‘What are you talking about Simon?’ I ask and he just laughs.

‘I thought you would figure it out sooner, Vikk.’ Simon says. ‘We realised you like Lachlan so, we were flirting with him to make you jealous and confess your feelings to him.’

Now everything makes sense. All this weird behaviour. I knew something was wrong.

‘What? How did you know though?’ I ask and the blonde shakes his head.

‘It was obvious, Vikk.’

I turn back to Lachlan. ‘Did you know about this?’

‘Not at first but then the guys told me and asked if I liked you too.’ Lachlan replies. ‘I said yes and they suggested I flirt back with them to make you even more jealous.’

I look between the two guys and don’t know what to think. On one hand I’m glad they did this because I would probably never react like I did if they acted normally but on the other hand they kept everything from me and just watched to see what I’ll do.

‘Please, don’t be mad, Vikk. I’m sorry if that was the wrong thing to do. I just needed to know if you really did feel like I do about you but I was too scared to ask you.’ Lachlan comes closer and puts his arm around me.

‘If you want to be mad at anyone, you can be mad at us ‘cos we came up that and involved Lachlan even though he didn’t want to at first.’ Simon explains.

I sigh and rub my eyes. I decide there’s no point in being angry at anyone. The guys just wanted me to get together with Lachlan and I understand how he was scared to ask me if I liked him. If it wasn’t for all this Lachlan and I would still be just friends. I lean in closer to him and Simon smiles at that.

‘It’s fine, I’m not mad at anyone.’ I say and they both visibly relax. ‘I knew something was wrong from the start but I just thought you were all trying to annoy me and I never really thought through why you would want to act like you did.’

‘It was JJ’s idea and I thought it would be more difficult but it was kind of like acting.’ Simon admits and laughs. ‘Either way I’m happy for you guys. I’m going to sleep now, I’m exhausted.’

Simon walks up the stairs to his room. ‘Goodnight.’ Lachlan and I say before he disappears around the corner.

A second later though Simon’s scream fills the silence in the house. ‘They’re together guys!’

Cheers and whistles break out from JJ’s and Josh’s rooms and we laugh. They’re often weird, sometimes take jokes too far and almost always crazy but they’re my friends and I love them.

I turn around to Lachlan again and look him in the eyes. ‘I’m sorry again that we did that behind your back but I’m never going to apologize for what happened an hour ago because that was the best moment of my life.’ He says and I just hug him.

‘It was mine too.’ I feel so comfortable in his arms. Lachlan plays with my hair and I’m breathing deep. The peaceful moment is broken by my stomach rumbling from hunger. Perfect timing. Lachlan laughs a little and kisses the top of my head.

‘How about we get some McDonald’s now and when we get back we move your stuff from upstairs to my room so we can sleep together tonight?’ I mumble against his shoulder.

‘Food and cuddles? Vikk, you know the true way to my heart!’ Lachlan exclaims.

I smile to myself while I look around, trying to find my car keys. ‘Wait a second here.’ I walk up to my room to get the keys as I remember I left them there.

While in my room I grab my jacket and an old SDMN hoodie that’s too big for me for Lachlan. After a moment of thought I also get a scarf for him. I walk down to see him ready to go.

‘We’re not going until you put this on. It’s freezing outside.’ He rolls his eyes at me but puts on the burgundy hoodie and the black scarf.

We leave the house and get in the car. It’s so dark and quiet outside. Everything looks the same like it always does at this hour with a few cars still on the streets and the occasional people on the pavements coming home from parties.

‘Vikk?’ Lachlan breaks the silence. I glance at him for a second. ‘Remember when we were recording the Minecraft superheroes building challenge with the guys?’

It takes me a while to remember but then I nod. ‘Yes. What about it?’

‘You said that if you had any superpower it would be to stop time.’ I nod again. ‘If I had that superpower I would stop this moment so that we can drive like this forever. When everything is so calm, so easy. Does that even make sense?’

I think about it for a moment. It does. It makes a lot of sense and I wish I could stop time right now just for him. To hear his soft voice, to feel so easy and comfortable with him forever. I sigh quietly with regret. ‘I can’t stop time but if you want I can take the long route outside the town on the way back home.’ I offer.

‘Yes, let’s do that.’ Lachlan’s voice goes up an octave and it makes me smile.

I’m happy to drive around pointlessly until the morning if he wants me to. I’m happy to just glance at him every now and then and see the early sun reflect in orange flames in his eyes.

It’ll be enough. What we have will be enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I want to write some more Vikklan or other Sidemen ships in future, so if you want let me know in the comments your favourite ships or prompts in general. 
> 
> This is obviously just fanfiction, they're not together in real life and Vikk has a lovely girlfriend but you probably know anyway :)
> 
> Love xxx


End file.
